


Pulled Under

by FiKate



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Comment Fic, Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words Comment Fic Meme to this<a href="http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html?thread=1984481#t1984481">prompt.</a> Image can be seen in the notes.</p><p>Sameth walks across a causeway and all his old fears return. Set after the end of the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Under

**Author's Note:**

> Water protected from the Dead and Sam had grown up in the waters around Belisaere but he still shivered when he stepped in a cold river and felt the pull. Death didn't ask what your bloodline was only that you had chosen to walk through the gates and it was up to you to choose to leave again and not give in to the current.

The causeway was flooding as the tide came in and he had to keep walking as the old fear rose like the water. He thought he was better as he didn't have the fight the Dead anymore, he was rebuilding the Old Kingdom. Yet here on an old walkway the fear of drowning threatened to freeze him as the tide lapped his boots. He would reach the end and meet his father and the waters would recede.


End file.
